House of Anubis Theory Board
by Annabeth J C
Summary: The name says it all, not a story, but a full summary about what it actually is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is not a story, you know how on the House of Anubis page that if you're a member you can post your thoughts about What you think will happen, or trade theorys, but you can't if your not a member, well I'm not, so i can't, but i had this idea to do it using this, people can review about their ideas and others can read your review, and all the theorys will be posted in the next chapter. And I will try to update daily, but i am very busy. Now, I present to you (drum roll please)...**

**THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS THEORY BOARD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, so I really wanted to post a new chapter a couple hours before a new episode, and like I said, each chapter will be your theorys, but no one wrote any of their own theorys, so I guess I'll post one of my own to show you what it will look like in the future (hopefully)...**

Annabeth J C: I think the person in the gatehouse that was kidnapped by Denby and Frobisher was Amber, and why would KT think that it was Frobisher (her great grandfather), it was obviously a girl.

**I just wanted to say that last bit, so now you know what it will look like, please review your ideas, I need ideas badly, and if you don't want me to post your theory or your just telling me this is a good idea (doubt it) then tell me. Ok, I won't update again today, but I did want to do somethin. new episode of house of Anubis at like 7:30 here, make sure you watch it because this is going to have major spoilers. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew I'm busy, I am writing this in the middle of school just so I can get it done :D good reason to procrastinate. And guess what? People reviewed! So here is what was said in the reviews:**

* * *

Gleek4260

Yeah obviously the voice was a girl. KT annoys me with how often she talks about her great grandfather or grandfather!

And i have no other theories. I like looking at other peoples theories and thinking "hey that's good. I think that could be true" hehe :)

* * *

Gleeandpeddiefans123  
I think that the fake miss Denby kidnapped the real miss Denby oh and sorry If I didn't write last chapter I was in a hurry to clean my room but I wrote.

* * *

**What Gleek4260 said wasn't exactly a theory, but I still liked it a bunch and want other people to do the same, and what Gleeandpeddiefans123 said was right! I want to thank both of them sooooo much, they were the reason I updated. Well, I better go finish school xD. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, I'm trying to write this as quick as I can, so I'm going to skip my usual stuff and get straight to it...**

* * *

**lilybee88 **

You know how frobisher needs sinners to complete the ceremony? Well I'm pretty sure Patricia will be the one for jealousy. In the previews at the end of the episode she says "Who's jealous?" to KT. The seven sins are pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed, and sloth. Maybe Alfie could be one of them, sloth or gluttony. It depends which sins are used, considering there are only 5 sarcophogi. These are just my theories, can't wait to here some others.

* * *

****

from a hopeless teen 

I think when KT is talking about the boy who likes a boy who's just a friend in the preview, that he's gonna think she's talking about Patricia

Question- what about KT being 'homesick' she never left, and no one cared?

* * *

**So I really have to go, but here you go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a terrible person, but I have a really good excuse for not updating during spring break, I had no iternet connection or wifi over the break. well I need to rush this, so here it is...**

* * *

Guest

KT wasn't really homesick, it was a ploy to let her out the school, Eddie bought her a ticket home,cos they thought she was in danger xxx

**Yeah, I wonder what happened to that train ticket...**

* * *

luvme123

Ok, everyone thought nina was in the gatehouse,right? Well, what if she was and was just in a different room? (PS. And will you respond to these? Like, you know, say our username and write your take on what we said? You should!)

**Okay, I will totally start doing that... or this, yeah :D, and excellent idea, I mean, the gatehouse is _huge._**

* * *

Guest

I think that KT is either going to  
A: be kidnapped by Frobisher  
B: leave before Frobisher attacks  
C: find Frobisher but he's "asleep"

**Excellent, Brillient, and I cannot spell, woo hoo xD**

* * *

Gleeandpeddiefans1234

In the last episode Kt says theirs a girl and a boy and the girl likes the boy more then just a friend how would you feel and I think that Eddie thinks she's talking about her

**Me too, I don't think she did a good job with helping pratricia.**

* * *

**So there ya go, must now go post this chapter, _QUICKLY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am now getting back in the swing of things, I am way excited about House of Anubis being on like every night, ok, so here's today's and yesterdays reviews...**

* * *

**JustCallMePosh **

Well, I'm guessing Patricia will see the messages on Eddie's laptop and they'll have a big argument.  
And then she'll be the sinner, I think...or at least that's what Denby wanted... X CMP

**hmm, yeah, probably Jealousy...**

* * *

** Gleeandpeddiefans1234 **

Yay I can't wait for the next episode wicth is in a copule mins yay it's 5:26 pm but I am happy peddie is back together and I love Alfie and willow together they are prefect

******I know right, I'm gonna let y'all in on a little secret, House of Rainbow has been my favorite episode this season because A:PEDDIE B: Eddie's vision... And Alfie and Willow are so cute, my sister says I am most like willow... I agree with her.**

* * *

**Okay, now before I go, I have a question for anyone who will answer, a boy (who I really like) asked me out, but I'm 13 and I'm not dating till I'm at least 16, so I said yes, but we're just "hanging out." So here's my question, how can I convince my parents to let me go to a movie with him? P.M. me if you can help...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMAnubis, I have realised that this is the most reviws I have ever gotten :D Oh, and I would like to share one of my theories with y'all, here it is,  
**

**Man, Eddie's being an idiot, that sounds so mean but it's so obvious that it's Patricia that betrayed them, he said that so far all of his visions had been correct, well what about the one with Patricia being but in the Sarcophagi by Frobesher and Denby? And if you're wondering when I think that happened, when she ran away from Eddie, you saw the look on Denby's face, then Patricia just dissapeared, and the person that smashed the recorder thing I forgot the name of, they had a girls hand, and you could kinda see there face, and it _looked _like Patricia. Think about that, BTW, you should know this too, my sister thinks it's ben...**

* * *

Lazy to Log On

Well I think that...

Someone is going to be in a whole lot of trouble sneaking out of the gatehouse... The real Harriet Denby

And Patricia and Eddie are even gonna get more jelly of each other's friends... Maybe KT and that Ben guy

**I would like to thank you, you are like the only new review I've gotten, and yes, Patricia will totally be "Jelly**" ;)******  
**

* * *

**this is where I leave y'all today****, you know what they say, ta ta ****for now, oh and 1 more thing before I go, this would be a lot more fun for all of us if I get tons of reviws, I've had over 400 readers, but like only 13 revews, so with that said, REVIW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I meant to write a chapter yesterday, but I forgot, sorry, so, this is a very important message, the season finale of House of Anubis season 3 is next Friday! April 12th, to be exact, I believe it's 90 minutes long, and after the episode this Thursday, I will be posting a one-shot on how I think the finale will be. *sniff sniff* It's almost over *starts bawling.* Okay, *sniff* here y'all go.**

* * *

****

Guest

I think that KT will somehow escape, or will be turned into a sinner. Actually more likely the first option because in the promos KT looked relatively with a soul, poor Patrica, I bet she'll be revealed when Eddie tries to kiss her or something and she feels nothing.

**YES! I actually missed that promo, so thank you for telling me that, important stuff here ;)**

* * *

Guest

Maybe suggest that the two of you can go with some friends and be honest with him and your parents. My friend was just in a similar situation and her parents were aware that she (my friend) and her boyfriend (which her parents thought was just a friend) called each other a lot, however they started texting and she isn't allowed to text boys and when her parents found out she was in big trouble and they ended up breaking up. So my advice is tell your parents he asked you out and maybe make a compromise about and make sure he is aware of this comprise. Good luck! And my name is Julia btw

**Okay, so I thought this would be good info for everyone out there reading this, but I will point out that we're not dating, just really close, (you should read our conversations on fb, they're funny)  
**

* * *

luvme123

I Really think ben is gonna turn out to date Patricia, like in het huis anubis when Robbie joins the school paper with Patricia and Joyce. Or maybe replace Mara in a way in season four, since Taisey tweeted if there was a season four,she wouldn't be there, and Ben would make Nina fall in love with him

**Hey, um, I have no idea what you're talking bout with the Het Huis Anubis, I don't watch that,** **sorry****, but I didn't know mara isn't coming back, hmmmm...**

* * *

10pandasrule10

I think that Patricia is on team evil and is setting KT up because she's jealous since Patricia was the one on the laptop and could of just used one of KT's prints to compare both of them to. She also had really shifty eyes and tried to convince eddie it was KT before she had proof.

**Excelent point, she did, and she is... that made no sense, I'm talkin bout Patricia.**

* * *

**Okay, off to finish my school now, woo hoo (sarcasm)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I forgot to update yesterday, and I know I do this a lot, but I'm trying to write this really fast, so here ya go**

luvme123

Do you think Nina will come back right when Eddie turns into a sinner, chants in egyptian, there's a bright flash, and BOOM! no-one in sibuna's a sinner and team-evil's plot is ruined! What do ya think? And also, will you continue this after the show? For like theories on season 4? annnny whooo.. bye  
Liv

**Hey, so I will continue the story, I know you** **already know though** **;)**

* * *

Smiley612

I think that Mara's going to be a sinner for Anger. She's seething at Jerome because he cheated on her. so I think one way or another she's going to become a sinner.

**hmm, very true, nice word BTW, seething, I like it. :D**

* * *

**Ok, off to go post this, ta ta for now ;)))))**


	10. Suprise!

**So in honor of my 10th chapter, I will be posting a Peddie one-shot, like, right now. :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Osirean to the Rescue!

Eddie's POV

Think Osirean, think. How do I get Yacker back to normal. I walked back into the living room trying to think of something to do, but she wasn't there... She's Not HERE! Neither is Willow. Oh - (**A/N if you cuss, fill in the blank**). Well, on the plus side, I know where they are going. I made a mad dash to the gatehouse, raced inside, No one in sight, hmm, that's probably not good. I ran upstairs, And into tank room, hoping for the best... but being in Sibuna means that You don't always get the best, I yanked open the door And found something totally unexpected. Alfie, KT, Willow, Patricia, Febian, Denby, Victor, Frobisher, and my dad were all in there, my dad, Febian, Denby, and Victor were holding KT, Willow, and Alfie, but the shocking bit was not all the people, not even my dad shocked me as bad as what was right in front of me. Frobisher had Patricia, he was holding her hair and held a knife at her throat, and she looked really scared, as if this wasn't part of an evil plan to trick me, she hadn't planned for this.  
"Well hello Edison, how nice of you to join us." Frobisher said with an evil grin.

* * *

**So, this is like a three-part (maybe two-part) one shot taking up three (maybe two) chapters, but still review on what's goin on on HoA, here's the only review I got since Thursday...**

* * *

10pandasrule10

Can someone please tell me about all the sinners. Like what was their sin, I know the people

Victor- Greed  
Patricia-

Fabian- Shame

**I did the best I could explaining them, little reminder though**:Hey, so I'm not 100% on all of these, but this is what I think...

Victor-Greed  
Patricia-Jealousy  
Febian-Pride  
-?

* * *

**Okay, there ya go, off to go post this :D, btw, I am behind on my writing, so IDK when I will post the actual season finale one-shot thingy I promised.  
P.S. seething, seething, seething.  
Sorry, that was my attempt at a joke, hopefully someone got it ;)**


	11. Sorry :'(

**Part el numaro dos (part 2) to my one-shot :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Still Eddie's POV  
"Why hello Eddison, how nice of you to join us." Frobisher said with an evil grin.  
"Let my friends go, now." I said, trying to sound brave, but I did my best to stay calm.  
"Hmmm, let me think about it, no." He said, tightening his hold on Patricia. Panic flashed in her eyes, making me angry.  
No, bad Osireion, no anger, "You don't scare me, Frobisher." I put venom in my voice to try too intimadate him, it didn't work.  
He laughed evily, "Eddison, Eddison, don't you see, you've lost, you cannot win, I have more than enough sinners, so I can kill , and you can't do anything about it, I could cut her throat, her soul would return to her immediately and she would die in more than one kind of pain, she would still think you cheated on her, she would die with a broken heart, and the only person you could blame is yourself." he said those last words slowly trying to get a reaction. I looked at Patricia, she was scared, no, more than scared, terrified. I wanted so bad just to punch him, STOP IT, don't get angry.

Patricia's POV  
What is going on!? I walked into tank room and Frobisher grabbed me and put a knife to my- oooooohhhhh, I get it now, if Eddie doesn't do what Frobisher wants, I get killed. I do not like this plan what-so-ever.

"Now I know you have the staff, go get it."

When Eddie hesitated, Frobisher made a tsk tsk sound, then looked at me evily, "It seems that Eddison is going to need a little motivation."

Frobisher threw me against the wall, making me hit my head, hard. I was kinda slow and dizzy, so Eddie figured it what he was doing before I did.

Once again, Eddie's POV  
I watched in horror as Frobisher slammed Patricia against the wall. She must have hit her head hard, because she open and closed her eyes several times. Not quite blinking, too long for that. Frobisher pulled out something, but Patricia was still in a daze cause she kinda just looked at him. I gasped, he had pulled out a knife. I tried to look away as Frobisher carved into her wrist: _R F S.  
_Patricia screamed so much, it hurt me just to hear it. When Frobisher was done, Patricia was crying, blood all over her arm. He grabbed her hair again and put the knife back to her throat. I looked at Willow, KT, and Alfie. Willow was sobbing, KT was crying, but quietly, and Alfie wasn't looking.  
"Now, go...get...the...staff." he talked slowly to get on my nerves.  
"And what if I don't?" I did my best to make it where my voice didn't shake.  
He shrugged and put a little pressure on the knife, making little beads of blood appear on her neck, making Patricia whimper, "I won't be so kind next time, she will die unless you go get it."  
I looked at Patricia one more time, "Fine, I'll be right back." I said quietly.  
As I walked out of the tank room, Frobisher called after me, "Oh and Eddison, do hurry, you have till twelve P.M. if you are not back in time, she will lose her life. Now go, you have one hour."

* * *

***breathing heavily* I'm sorry, I'm sorry,**** I'm sorr****y, I tried to update yesterday but I forgot and was way busy, sorry. So who can find the bit from Harry potter, I'm not sure if those were the exact words, but it's what I could remember, here's the review...**

* * *

10pandasrule10

In the episode that happens in about 3 minutes i think that, eddie gets captured but escapes... The previews confused me too much to make sense of anything else...so that's it. Stupid flashing screen...

**LOL, yep, sorry for not updating yesterday D: BTW, thanks for reviewing, only one who did. :'(**

* * *

**Sorry again, and 2 EPISODES LEFT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ttfn.**


	12. I'm Evil

**Season finale tonight :'(( BOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Eddie's POV  
I walked out of the gatehouse trying to think of a plan to save my friends, but every time I tried to think, all I could hear was the horrible screaming, Patricia screaming as the blade dug into her arm. I shuddered, focus Eddie, the only way to save her is to think up a plan. we had the staff, we only needed to put the pieces them together. I went and grabbed the staff and put it together. I sat in my room for what felt like 5 minutes but when I checked the time it was 11:45, I had fifteen minutes to do something. Then it hit me, litteraly, I accidentally whacked myself with the staff. I noticed that the gem on the top was a bit loose. I took it out and put it in my pocket, just in case. Then, I ran to the gatehouse. When I walked into the tank room it was 11:57.  
"Welcome back, we were beginning to think you weren't coming back. And you brought the staff, excelent." Frobisher said evily.  
"You have the staff now let my friends go." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Give me the staff." I did but he kept his hold on Patricia but made a waving gesture with his hand and Willow, KT, and Alfie were let go. "Are you happy now, Eddison?"  
"All of them." I told him, while I looked at Patricia.  
"Oh Eddison, you are so gullible, here betrayed you, she is no _friend _of yours."  
"She only betrayed me because _you _took her soul." I shot back.  
He smiled evily, "You want her soul back, fine."  
I walked into that one, how could I be so stupid, "PATRICIA, NO!" I did try to stop him, I accidentally grabbed the gem from my pocket and threw it at him, but it was to late. He stabbed her, just below her rib-cage, her eyes got wide then she collapsed on the floor, unmoving. And I didn't even get the pleasure of watching him get nailed by the gem either, he caught it as I ran to Patricia's side. The others burst into tank room, carrying various items to use as weapons. And Frobisher laughed evily. Patricia was still concious and breathing, but I didn't know how long that would last. Her soul had returned.  
"Eddie," Patricia said with difficulty, "what happened? Where am I? Why does everything hurt?"  
I let a small smile escape, yep, she was back, " I will answer all those questions in a minute. KT, Willow, would you mind taking Patricia outside please."  
Willow saluted, "You got it, boss."  
"Oh, you still think you can win, how cute." Frobisher sneered. Then he grabbed Willow and put the knife to her throat, let's just say, Alfie got mad. Somehow it was just now 12 o'clock, they put Alfie in the Sarcophagi then, when KT also got very angry, and they put her in one too. Now they had 5 sinners, so Frobisher put the staff into it's stand, and smoke came out of it. Now my real plan was taking place. I grabbed the staff and pulled it out using all my strength, and swung it at Frobisher, hitting him as hard as I could with it. I knocked him out and when Denby came to his aid, I hit her, I did the same with Victor, I did do Alfie and Febian, but not nearly as hard, just enough to make it where they wouldn't bug me for a minute, and for some reason KT stayed away from me, hmm, wonder why. But didn't hit my dad. Because he was not here. Using the staff, I broke the Sarcophagi, and as I assumed, the souls went back to there original owner. Luckily, while I was whacking people Willow, after I had knocked out Frobisher she got away from him, had brought Patricia out of the tank room and lay her on the couch. When I and KT walked out of the tank room, I made sure we locked the door into the tank room, and Willow was on the phone, probably 911, I rushed over too Patricia, the knife was still in her, and I didn't want to hurt her by pulling it out, so I just held her hand, and KT went to get a first aid kit.  
"The doctors said that we need to pull the knife out, and then, to slow the bleeding, put bandages over where she got hurt," Willow informed, "and they will be here as soon as they can."  
I nodded, this is not going to be fun. KT showed up with a first aid kit, towels, and some water. I told Patricia what I was about to do, and she nodded. I gently, but quickly, pulled the knife out, and put a towel over the wound. When it got red, I took it off and actually bandaged her up. KT had washed off most of the blood when the police and ambulance got here. We were not allowed to stay with her, but he would call us as soon as they got there.  
"The police want to ask you some questions." was their reason. But before they did, I went and pulled Febian and Alfie out of the tank room, and left Victor, Denby, and Frobisher locked in there.  
"Who are they?" A police asked, stealth mode:Fail.  
"Two friends of mine, they were being controlled by the people in there. I told him.  
So in the end, Frobisher and Denby were sent to jail, Victor and my dad had comunity service for the next 3 months, my dad, by the way, had left when he saw me knock Frobisher out.  
Oh, I almost forgot_..._

* * *

_luvme123 _

Ok, I feel Nina's coming back on the finale tonight. I KNOW she is! But can you believe that it's only HALF AN HOUR?!

**Whoa, I did not think of that. AND I KNOW RIGHT, I THINK IT SHOULD BE AT LEAST AN HOUR!**

* * *

_ Krystal loves hoa peddie _

I think probably the next episode or the last episode I think we might find out why peddie broke up

**So I told _you_ what I thought, but now I'm gonna tell the world. In the episode "House of Rainbow" right before the first Peddie kiss this season, she was kinda yelling at him and she said, "Why can't boys just be honest, 'I'm not that into you Patricia', you're not my type', I think we should see other people.'" So to me it sounds like he broke up with her...**

**Ya'll didn't think I would be that mean did you ;)**

_Still _Eddie's POV  
_1 week later  
_Yacker was leaving the hospital today! I was on my way to pick her up right now. She had scared us at first, but she had pulled through. I had visited everyday, and stayed for hours. The first time I had visited and she had been a bit stronger, but she seemed angry at me. _Flashback...  
"_Yacker, you're awake!" I had exclaimed.  
She ignored me and went back to her drawing.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Ring ring, department of stupid questions?" She used her thumb and pinkie to make a fake phone, "It's for you." she said to me.  
I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Point taken, but you know what I mean."  
"You may have saved me, but I'm still mad at you for being a lying, cheating, cockroach." She spat out.  
"Oh, look Patricia, I didn't send those messages, Denby did, I would never do anything to hurt you, I-I love you Patricia."  
She pulled me into a kiss and about a minute later she pulled away, "I love you too, Slimeball."  
So there you have it folks, Happy Ending...

Almost...

No one's POV  
She lived, that stupid girl lived, but I will have my revenge.  
"I would love to help, I have a bone too pick with those rotten kids as well." Said a blue eyed man.  
"Excelent." Frobisher said evily.


End file.
